deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Jessie McCarney
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Laura Napoli |job = Agent of DHS |mission = Help Brad get Dr. Barnaby to a safe location, get rid of terrorist threat, escape the mall |gender = Female |age = 25 |race = Caucasian |}} Jessie McCarney is an agent of the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) and a main character that appears in the Willamette Parkview Mall. She is assigned with Brad Garrison to the Willamette Incident to find Dr. Barnaby and escort him out of the mall. Story Dead Rising When Frank West and her first meet she requests to see his pictures, and he notices her stopping at a picture of an elderly man. After Frank leaves, she notices Brad being attacked by Carlito Keyes on the security monitors and leaves to aid him. While going through the warehouse she is attacked by Frank, who thought she was a zombie, and, while he did not hit her, the fall caused her to sprain her ankle. She has no choice but to give her handgun to Frank so he'll help Brad while she goes back to the Security Room. The next day she spots Dr. Barnaby being taken by Carlito and has Brad and Frank go after him. When they return, she watches over an injured Brad while Frank goes to get him medicine. A few hours later, Jessie and Frank are talking about the girl from the supermarket and Dr. Barnaby wakes up and Jessie starts to interrogate him, closing the door on Frank. Brad and Jessie are then waiting for Frank when he comes back with Isabela, who is badly injured. While questioning Isabela, she tells them about a research facility in Santa Cabeza where they were trying to create a way to create more meat. Instead, they accidentally discovered the queen insects, which created the zombies. After the government discovered what happened there, they order a clean-up job on the place, wiping out almost every single resident. Dr. Barnaby then attacks Jessie, now turning into a zombie, but is killed before he can kill her. Jessie, Brad, and Frank then learn of Carlito's plan to blow up the mall, so Frank and Brad leave to stop him. Frank returns, successful in stopping the bombs, but Jessie is worried about Brad, who has not returned. Isabela and Frank then leave to see if they can get information from Carlito's computer. While they are gone, Jessie spots Carlito getting captured by Larry Chiang, owner of the butcher shop, so Frank leaves to find him. Thanks to Frank and Isabela, Jessica is finally able to get a line out to DHS HQ, but then learns that Special Forces is coming to kill all zombies and survivors, to make sure no one knows what happened. 2 Special Force soldiers are able to open the Security Room door, and confront Jessie. They tell her that if she keeps quiet about the incident, she won't have to be taken into custody. Jessie says nothing, and just attacks the agent. His partner outside hears the noise, and investigates. He walks in and sees his partner getting eaten by the now zombified Jessie. If Frank gets to the Safe Room fast enough, he can see the dead bodies and the zombie Jessie. Notes *If you take a photo of her in zombie form, you will get the Snuff Shot: J Xbox Live achievement. Appearances Jessie McCarney appears in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, and makes a cameo appearance in Frank's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars ending along with Brad Garrison. 37777777777777.jpg|On the Phone 39999999999.jpg|A Zombie! 4000000000000000000000.jpg|Unique zombie variant Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors